


Facebook 101 - Facebook friendship & Relationships Requests

by blossom_angel85



Series: Facebook 101 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters or else they would be together on the show<br/>Primary Pairings: Castiel and Dean<br/>Secondary Pairings: Sam and Sarah Blake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook 101 - Facebook friendship & Relationships Requests

Facebook lessons 101  
Chapter 2: 

Facebook friendship & Relationships Requests :

Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters or else they would be together on the show  
Primary Pairings: Castiel and Dean  
Secondary Pairings: Sam and Sarah Blake

 

It had been two weeks since Dean had helped Castiel to open up his facebook account and the angel was quite addicted to it. He now had his facebook set up on the iphone application on his new iphone Dean had brought him and he loved it. He was able to add some new friends including Sam who had accepted his request and his girlfriend Sarah Blake. Castiel wasn’t in the Winchesters lives when they first met Sarah, but he had heard a lot about her. He had also added his brothers Samadriel and Gabriel who were suprisingly still alive. He was sitting at Dean’s laptop figuring his way around the site. He still was a novice and was finding it hard to find things. While he was looking around, a notification came up in his friends request.. He clicked on it and it came up with Crowley King of Hell was asking to be his friend.   
Castiel was more then a little shocked at this, He tilted his head at the screen and looked at it a little dumbly. 

Dean who had been sitting on the couch next to him eating a bag of potato chips noticed the look and turned to him, “What’s up Cass?”, He asked softly unsure what made him look at the screen like this. Castiel showed Dean the screen, “Crowley has facebook and wants to be my friend, Should I accept him Dean?”. Dean moved a little closer to him to look at the screen, “Go to where it says mutual friends”. He said softly pointing to the screen. Castiel hit on it and it said that Sam, himself, Gabriel and Samadriel were friends with him. Dean wondered how that happened that he was friends with the King of Hell but tried not to ponder it too much. “If you like Cass, We are all friends with him.. but if he makes you feel uncomfortable, You can unfriend him”. He said as Castiel decided to take the plunge and accept him. 

Dean and Castiel’s friendship had taken a turn and had slowly been working it’s way up to a relationship. Dean for one was not quite ready to move to fast in fear of ruining what they had so he decided to just enjoy the fact they were becoming closer and were getting more comfortable, so when Castiel saw Crowley write on his wall, he was a little baffled.. “Dean.. Crowley put something on my wall”. He said looking a little embarrassed and going a little red in the face. Dean chuckled and smiled softly and then as he read the message, he tried to stop the blush on his face as he read the message. 

‘So.. I noticed you have not yet been claimed by your hunter lover.’ 

“Dean”, Castiel said as he looked into those forest green eyes of the hunters, his head tilting and looking a little confused, “What does that mean exactly?”. He was still new to all these new human emotions and feelings, but his heart did seem to race a little faster when he read that. Even though he didn’t fully understand it’s meaning, he quite liked the idea of being claimed by the hunter. Dean looked at it again and looked back at those beautiful deep blue eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips against his cheek softly, “It means that we aren’t officially a couple yet Cass”. 

Castiel pursed his lips together and continued gazing into those soulful eyes, “Well.. Why aren’t we officially a couple yet Dean?”. Castiel knew that Dean cared for him, loved him even, but he hadn’t made any moves on him yet and he knew this was not the hunter’s style.. He usually couldn’t wait to get in the pants of the women he met on his travels so why was he not the same with him? Did he not care as much? It hurt him to think that, but he couldn’t help it and could’t help what came out of his mouth next, “Why are you not intimate with me, Are you embarassed of me?”. 

Dean’s heart felt like a knife had gone through it at that, He noticed Castiel was looking sad and confused, almost in tears and so he moved closer and brought his hand to his cheek, bringing his face up to look at him, “Cass..”, He started unure what to say.. Dean did find it hard to talk about his feelings, but he knew this time.. He had to tell Castiel how he felt or he would risk losing him. “Ever since we met.. I just have felt something different about you.. You are so special and I just haven’t wanted to ruin what we have..”. He stopped, raking a hand through his hair before continuing. “I have never felt this way before Cass and it has just taken me some time to adjust to thees feelings, but no.. I’m embarrassed of you.. I could never be my angel”. He lent his head in towards Castiel who was looking at him with wide eyes before all of a sudden finding Dean’s lips on his, brushing gently over them before he kissed him softly and then pulled away, looking into his eyes. 

Castiel whimpered at the loss of his warm soft lips on his, but he forced himself to open his eyes, his heart pounding fast as Dean whispered those words he had longed to say and Castiel had longed to hear for such a long time, “I love you Cass”. Castiel smiled widely as he reached over and caressed Dean’s face, “I love you Dean, I always have”. They both leaned forward and kissed again, soft, chaste and sweet before they pulled away smiling. Dean reached for his phone and was pressing buttons, Castiel not able to see what he was doing. All of a sudden, he heard his laptop beep as he got a notification. Dean was smiling innocently as he kept his eyes on his phone while Castiel read the notification. Castiel’s heart and face lit up with joy, his eyes going wide as he saw what it was. 

He sneaked a peek over at Dean who was smiling at him, “Are you sure Dean?”, He asked softly, wanting the hunter to feel comfortable. The hunter nodded and smiled wider, “I’m sure my angel”. Castiel pressed accept and all of a sudden it came up in his news feed that Dean John Winchester and Castiel James Novak are in a relationship. “Oh Dean, thank you”, He said softly as he moved the laptop aside and launched himself into Dean’s lap, wrapping his arms around him as he kissed his lips, cheeks, jaw and neck. Dean chuckled and smiled happily, “My pleasure Cass”. Even though he had been reluctant, Dean was so sure now that this was what he wanted. He reached for his phone, only to answer Crowley’s post and then tossed it on the couch, losing himself in the feeling of Castiel’s lips on his. 

 

Crowley King of Hell  
‘So.. I noticed you have not yet been claimed by your hunter lover.’ 

Dean John Winchester:  
Look again douche bag.. Cass is all mine


End file.
